Rekindling Old Flames
by CelestialSpiritRegulus
Summary: Tsuna was in love with Hibari. At least, that was what the note from 10 years ago said. Now an adult, more mature than he ever was, Tsuna is convinced that whatever he felt for his cold and distant friend before doesn't exist to this present day.


By the way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as much as I have wanted it to be mine, unfortunately, it is not and will never be.

Please review

* * *

Chapter1

Tsuna was surprised. He just recently found his old journal from when he was in middle school and was just starting on the mafia business. The business, who he has been serving, rather reluctantly for years, due to Reborn's constantly demanding him to meet up to his expectations and his guardians' total and complete faith in him with the exception of Mukuro, who for years as a sadist and due to his extreme loathing for the mafia was bent on possessing Tsuna's body. During those awful times of his life, Tsuna wasn't even aware what to expect from himself. Tsuna winced at his old journal, it brought back a lot of bad, especially painful memories he did not want, in any way possible, to reminisce. He flipped the cover of the orange, poor excuse of a decent childhood memorandum, that was his old JOURNAL, open, and awaiting Tsuna was his old, totally not improved, middle school handwriting that, 10 years later complimented on how 5 year olds write. Suddenly thinking very low of himself, Tsuna skimmed the pages of his old journal in fast motion as if to get things over with and save himself the disappointment of how no good he was back then in the good old days. Just then in his haste, he stumbled upon an old note that was probably a decade old, dated on top of it was the year 2002. In his pure curiosity, he began to read it.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? I am staring at you, you don't take notice of me, I'm used to it but I can feel my temperature rising and even the anxiety in my heart has already reached its limit. Why does my soul yearn for someone totally unreachable? You are like a cloud, even if I stood on tiptoe or climb up a tree; I still couldn't go to the place you are so accustomed to. I wish I was the sky, because no matter how aloof of a cloud you are, you will be bound to nothing/no one, but me. Because even if you choose to float away, you will still be part of the vast sky, thus, you are still part of me. _

Tsuna gasped. His mind was screaming, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! it was unbelievable how he could forget things, especially things like writing this note 10 years ago. A note that when you read it, and actually try to absorb it sounded like a declaration of love. But to whom? Tsuna remembers being in love with only one person, he only had his eyes set for that person, Kyoko Sasagawa, but some time ago for some reason Tsuna has gotten over his crush on Kyoko. Was it because of this person, the person to whom the note is addressed to, that he actually got to move on over his lifelong crush and put his feelings aside to let their friendship prosper? Tsuna studied the note again, the cut on the bottom half indicated the note was torn and that some part of it will remain unknown to Tsuna for the rest of his life. Tsuna read it over and over again tossing his old journal aside, focusing only on this single note, a note that he doesn't remember writing, but clearly it was his penmanship and it was his words that allowed the note to possess some kind of life in it. Tsuna was looking for clues to find out who this mystery person was and jotted down words on some sticky paper he had on his desk. Cloud. Sky. Perhaps, sky referred to him. He was tapping his pen on the sticky paper. The vast and never ending sky that influences all that he gazes upon and who accepts and understands all those that are dear to him. Cloud? Could this mean- The tapping stopped and Tsuna mentally seized not continuing what he was about to say, instead, feeling very sinful of just thinking about it, he stood up from his desk looming over the note, that he now felt was cursed, his shadow towering over the defenceless piece of paper. Tsuna threw himself into the sofa of his newly furnished office, burying his face on the satin like covers and clearing his head of the utter chaos it was in. Then moments later, he realized that it wasn't his head that was messing with him but rather it was his heart that was making things harder for him to understand. Things that were long gone along with the memories buried with it, have now resurfaced, because Tsuna has unearthed it and somehow unleashing its devastating power to haunt him and control him in some way that he found completely terrifying. The person the note was referring to was none other than- Tsuna bit his lips, Hibari-san who he now calls Kyoya. When was he ever in love with Kyoya? More importantly, of all people why him? The scary Cloud guardian who refuses to interact with other people ,even his own family, who has a sadistic lust for violence towards anyone/anything inferior of him and a sick obsession for discipline who he doesn't try to hide and will bite anyone to death if they disobey. Tsuna realized he was being overly dramatic about this, it occurred to him that whatever feelings he had harboured for Kyoya in the past we're now totally non-existent, but this fact doesn't keep him from being panicky, come on…. he wrote the note 10 years ago and forgot, even if he WAS and it was hard to admit it IN LOVE with Kyoya in the past, well, he didn't have those sort of feelings now. But to his disbelief, Tsuna found himself doubting the little bit of sanity left in him as he clearly remembers that these past few days his relationship with his aloof Cloud Guardian was blooming into a new perspective. Could it be that it was possible to rekindle an old flame that for so many years, specifically ten, was never again ignited? Why? Why put out that flame in the first place? Confusion takes its toll on Tsuna; never again will he go digging into old memories of the past. Tsuna rolls over so that he was now facing the spotless white ceiling that hung above him, mocking him in his moment of helplessness, that was when he remembered his conversation with his aloof Cloud Guardian, one afternoon in those rare moments, that he's so called friend, or at least that was what he thought, summoned the courage to actually open up to him.

Flashback

"_I'm leaving." Hibari declared asking permission to abstain from his role as a guardian to go on a very risky and dangerous mission that not only put his life on the line but puts his role as a guardian in a complete stand still. Tsuna knew it was no use arguing with him, Kyoya had to have his way, or else, it will be World War IV the very next day._

"_Be careful." Tsuna warned him. He did not care what methods Kyoya was going to use to stay alive, all Tsuna cared about was that he goes back to the family in one piece, safe and sound. A few cuts and bruises are likely to be encountered, what part of ''this is a life threatening, super risky and totally dangerous mission" does Tsuna not get, but a stab wound or worst, a gunshot will surely set the Vongola Decimo off like a blaring siren. Tsuna found it painful just by thinking about it, experiencing it for real would mean hell._

"_I'll bite them all to death." It was Kyoya's famous catch phrase. He said it with so much pride and confidence, so full of trust in himself, Tsuna knew that in some little way unknown to everybody else Kyoya was helping the family. _

"_Make sure you do." Tsuna forced a smile. Full of worry and anxiety, Tsuna felt jumpy inside, like his insides we're being turned into mush. Hibari grinned at him; even without words they understood each other. Because that was Tsuna's role, he must understand, no matter how much it pains him not to disagree. Kyoya was about to leave when Tsuna grabbed his wrists. Surprisingly, it seemed like both of them never wanted that moment to end, but sadly, time was running again and Tsuna was experimenting with his words._

"_I'll be waiting for you. Then we can talk some more, ne." Tsuna said feeling so young again, like it was the first time Kyoya was going out, but he was not obliged to stay, he could leave if he wanted to. But he chose to stay, even when what he hated the most was being bound to people. _

"_I'd like that. While, I'm away I am always thinking of you. And now is no exception." Kyoya said and disappeared in a flash, where he went Tsuna was not entirely sure. But anyway, for a split millisecond, he left Tsuna dumfounded. What did he mean by he was always thinking of him? Could Tsuna mean more than just a friend to him?_

End of Flashback

At the sudden memory, Tsuna fainted in exhaustion. His feelings for Kyoya we're vague, whether or not he still viewed his aloof Cloud guardian as a friend was a complete mystery to him. But bottom line is, there was something in the past, a spark, something that potentially started a fire in Tsuna's heart. Tsuna could not fully process what made him fall in love with Hibari Kyoya but there's still something lurking in the present, 10 years in time although it may have rusted but it was still there deep within Tsuna, how was he to look at him now, learning the truth of his affection towards his cold and distant friend. Passing out, Tsuna ceased thinking.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANkS FOR READING!


End file.
